Jasper Knows
by Livy Alice
Summary: How did Bella prepare for being bitten? How did Edward? This is Bella's change from various POVs. AU for written before Breaking Dawn
1. Jasper

I could feel the tension rolling off everyone in that room in great waves, that if were I human, would have knocked the air clear out of me. The day had finally come that none of us thought we would ever see. Edward had held true to his word, though, and Bella was about to get her wish. The whole house was preparing for Bella to be bitten and I was staggered by the emotions running haywire.

Rose and Emmett had gone hunting not too long ago; knowing that the smell of open blood would be too much for their resolve. Esme was waiting downstairs, not wanting to desert Bella in this difficult time, but also not completely trusting herself with the blood. She was spilling massive lengths of fear as she sat at the edge of the couch, uneasy at the current situation. She was holding her breath.

Alice had been preparing herself for this day for almost a week; hunting everyday and pushing her strength to it's limits. She was currently sitting on Edward's couch, which had been pushed against the wall farthest from the bed. She had insisted she be in the room -for Bella, of course- but this was the most she could handle. She told me last night that if she actually saw the blood when Edward bit her, she wouldn't be able to restrain herself. It's true she was there when Bella was attacked by James and at that time there had been a lot more open blood, but she's sure the fear of losing Bella was far greater than her pull for Bella's blood.

Edward was kneeling beside his bed while Bella lay in front of him. He was whispering carefully in her ear, soft consolations as she clung to the collar of his shirt. Everyone else was taken care of for now, carefully out of the way, but I had been able to feel their fear for Bella. They worried for her and her well-being and what she was about to submit herself to. No one in our family had ever willingly been subjected to this lifestyle, and here she was, voluntarily allowing Edward the chance to calm her, here on the eve of her transformation. Fear emanated from her, contradicting her spoken words, telling him she knows she'll be alright. It was a very private moment between the two of them that I felt hesitant to intrude on.

This change was not an easy one. My mood grew dark. Yes, I knew what she would be going through, the pain she would feel, as if her every limb was being doused in vats of fire. That was not something one easily forgot, but Edward was the one I feared for.

Did he have the strength to attempt this? Carlisle had always done it in the past, changing Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Carlisle had had centuries to perfect his self deprivation, and had succeeded in making a suitable life for himself and his family. Now, Edward has my respect fully and wholly in many aspects, and I knew his restraint was strong… _almost_ as strong as Carlisle's, but not quite. He was still a vampire. He knew his nature and had a difficult time denying it. _Edward, I hope you're strong enough for this._

He made no inclination that he'd heard me. His murmurs never ceased. Bella continued to whisper back to Edward, soothing him just as much as he tried to sooth her, though her panic rose with every tick of the clock. "Okay Bella, you're going to feel a small pinch while I put the needle in, then the morphine can run it's way into your blood stream," Carlisle said pulling the IV over to her. "Just relax." Edward didn't stop his soughing at the interruption. Bella simply closed her eyes and nodded.

They were all planning on staying in the room throughout Bella's transformation. But not I. As the one with the weakest self hold in this family, I knew I wouldn't make it even a few seconds after Bella was bitten, before I attacked. No, not at all. I planned on leaving just before Edward did it, but for now I couldn't make my feet deviate from this spot, under the doorway, just observing the scene before me. The love for... this human girl... were so intense I was in awe.

"Edward. It's time." Carlisle started. "The morphine has settled."

Edward didn't acknowledge him, continuing his quiet conversation with Bella, though he now oozed trepidation.

Carlisle hesitated, not wanting to botch their private moment, but quickly finding his resolve. "Edward, if we wait too long she'll burn off the morphine and will have to change without it."

Edward clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tight. He pressed his forehead to Bella's and spoke a little louder than before. "Are you ready, love?" He opened his eyes to look at her but all she did was nod and give a small moan, dazed from the large amount of morphine now running through her body.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll be right here the whole time." Alice chimed in, putting up a cheery façade.

Bella nodded at her and smiled hesitantly up at Edward. "I love you Edward Cullen." she whispered.

He looked solemn. Filled with longing, dread, and hope, Edward leaned down and first, kissed the fourth finger on her left hand, brushing his lips along his mother's ring, then slowly leaned in to kiss her neck.

Knowing what was coming next and having no intention of being within 100 yards of it, I swiftly bolted from the room, down the stairs, past Esme, and out the front door. Once I was outside on the front porch, the heavy emotions drifting off everyone else were stifled by the cool breeze of fresh air. My head was clear and I quietly wished Bella good luck as I began to run again.

While I ran, with no one destination in mind, I heard Edward's mumbled words to her, stifled against the skin of her neck: "I love you Isabella Cullen."

Then the screaming began. Bella was in for one hell of a ride.

...

**A/N: So... I'm hoping you liked it. It was only my first fan fiction so reviews WILL boost my ego! Kidding (even though they will). I had fully intended this story to be a one shot. Wholly and completely the only chapter... though, other characters are getting in my head. Rosalie is begging to let me hear her thoughts on the human that has run her out of her house.**


	2. AN:

A/N: I've been thinking I would LOVE to continue this story. I know it did start out as a one shot, and I dunno, maybe it still will, but Rosalie has been begging to let me read her thoughts. She wants me to know how she feels in being forced from her home by a little human girl and her blood. If I do continue, the following chapters will be in other character's POVs on Edward, Bella, and how she copes. !!Your thoughts on this would be greatly appreciated!!


	3. Rosalie

It had been not even 24 hours since I was forced from my home by that _vile_ human. I had been hunting for a while now, even though I knew I didn't need it. Boredom was pressing in on me from all sides but I knew I couldn't go back yet. Not until her three days were up. Two and a half if I was lucky.

_This morning I had returned home from hunting with Emmett, knowing her bite marks would have scabbed by now, and I was right. Her bleeding had stopped and the blood covered sheets had been changed, but that screaming! I could not take the screaming. Everywhere it resounded in my ears. I remember the pain of my transformation, vividly, but I don't think I screamed _that _much. Not like her. _

_That dreadful human! That foolish girl! Didn't she know what she was giving up? She could have a husband to grow old with; to experience the pleasures and pains of age with. I could never forgive her for that. Bella was young and naive. She didn't know anything yet. I had to leave again. _

Carefully, I stalked the elk, crouching, hidden in a bush ready to pounce at the opportune moment.. **My** elk. Lunch.

_On my frantic way back out of the house I ran into Jasper just returning. He had gone for a run to escape the blood, but told me he could not stay away long. "Rosalie" he pleaded, "Don't you see? Bella gave up everything to be with him! You should have been there! The emotions…" he trailed off and I looked staggered. "Their emotions… hers and his…I can't find words for how strong their love is. Think about it Rose, and lose the envy. It's not attractive." Then he walked inside and left me there. _

_Though his suggestion, I could not forget my hatred for the girl. She was everything I wanted to be, and had everything I yearned for, and she threw it all away! I am beautiful and I know it; I have a caring family, a husband who loves me, all the money I would ever need and more, though despite it all, the only thing I've ever truly wanted was my forgotten humanity. True, I do remember my human life more than my parents and my siblings do, if only because I cling to the memory of it, every day, with all ten fingers. But to have the real thing once again… I'm not sure what I would give up to have it again._

The elk, my prey, had lowered it's head to the grass to feed, wholly unaware of my presence. Deep within me a growl yearned to be set free. Forcing it down with a giant heave, I stayed my stance.

_Would I give up everything I loved and have right now to obtain humanity again? Would I be willing to let go of my family? The money? My infinite beauty? ...Emmett? _

"**NO!**" My sudden outburst startled the grazing elk and set it dashing in the opposite direction of me. "Damnit." I muttered to myself as I took off at a sprint after it. _You are mine._ My thoughts jumbled, turning more primitive, and sped up as my body did as I gained headway. My mood was murderous after those last thoughts had come to me and I _desperately_ wanted to kill something. My earlier repressed growl was set loose with a mighty ripping sound and this time I couldn't, wouldn't, hold it back. I pounced and the elk fell. Quickly I set my teeth into it's soft neck muscles, allowing it's blood to flow freely down my throat. My civilized instincts gone in a flash and my more primal ones dominated my body and mind.

_Emmett I was _**NOT** _willing to lose. For _anything. Ever.

After draining the animal and disposing of it's corpse so it would rot deep under the earth, I began, at human pace, back to my home.

_If it was ever possible for me to be human again, would my situation be the opposite of Bella's? Would I give up everything to get it? Would I give up the love of _my_ life? Emmett? _

Upon reaching the house I knew what that answer was. The screaming I knew would still be here, bounced off of every wall, and filled my brain with an imaginary migraine. Though, for the moment, I didn't care. I had started to see Bella and her decisions... differntly... in a new light. I understood now, why she chose what she did. And for whom she chose it for. Life was hardly worth living without someone to share it with, and that's exactly what she did. She chose him over life.

I still didn't like the girl and it wasn't hidden to me as to what I was doing to her. I had ostracized her on many occasions and, as my intention, I had made her feel... left out and hated. This, I knew, wasn't done subconsciously. She was still giving up everything I wanted most but could not have. But maybe...

Without knowing their intention, my feet had brought me to Edward's bedroom door where Bella's screaming emanated louder than ever. Slowly I opened the door to find a writhing Bella curled in Edward's lap, on the bed. The fearful and regretful expression I had always imagined Edward to have during Bella's transformation was replaced by something different. He was staring blankly at me, standing there in his doorway with a look of awe on his face.

_Did you hear me before Edward? What I was thinking? _I spoke to him in my mind. Slowly he nodded. _I'm sorry, Edward. You and Bella deserve each other. _Looking down quickly, avoiding his staggered gaze, I made the motion to leave his room. There was someone I pined for.

At that I swiftly walked away, aimed for my own bedroom. I cracked open our bedroom door and saw the someone I needed to see, sitting on the floor, playing video games. I opened the door wider. He looked up at me, beaming the most glorious smile I've seen in decades. "Emmett," I spoke up, "I will always choose you. I will never let you go." Slowly unbuttoning my filthy hunting shirt I stepped into the room towards my husband, shutting the door behind me.


	4. Carlisle

**I ****c****ontinue to fo****rget. Disclaimer: I have nothing witty to say. I (obviously) don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the lovely characters for a bit.**

Life is a precious thing to waste. To feel warmth first hand; to breathe in and out and actually feel the relief fill my lungs; to never again have this hunger to end a life by the desirable pull of blood, I don't know what I would give for it. I'm sure all the members of this pieced-together family I have would give almost anything to be human again and to not have to suffer as we do, though. We **are** vampires and it's sadly irreversible.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Bella's heart beat was strong, sporadically jumping at each new wave of pain.

For Bella, though, she had the choice to turn. She was giving up everything she knew to subject herself to this life. She knows what it consists of to be a vampire, yet she lay here, on Edward's bed, nearing her three day mark. Soon her pains and pleasures of being undead will be first hand.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. It's great thrumming reverberated in my ears, giving me hope. _It won't be long now._

Though I would never wish it upon myself, I understood her choice and the reason behind it. Edward and Bella are truly meant to be together. The suffering they both witnessed a year ago while they were… apart, was harsh to say the least. Edward barely lived during that time he spent away from Bella. He never talked to anyone, sometimes not even when asked a direct question. His piano went untouched for months and he became simply a dark presence to us all. Stagnant. I believe Bella was close to the same. When they were brought back together they were both saved. Edward smiled again. Yes, Bella and Edward were truly good for each other.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Each beat straining after the last to be just one more.

A low growl brought my mind back to the present. Bella had been writhing in pain for days now and her transformation was almost complete. Edward was sitting on a chair pulled up to the edge of his bed and was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He was staring at Bella. Just staring. The worry lines in his forehead looked so defined it was hard to believe they would ever go away. _Where did that growl come from? That wasn't Edward, and Alice is so still one could mistake her for a statue. No…_I thought, flabbergasted. _**THAT**__ was Bella? _For a few hours now Bella has been almost unnaturally still and if it weren't for the fact that I could still hear her heart, I'd think she was dead. Her once pale human skin was now hard as granite and lined with defined muscles along her legs, arms, and stomach. It was only a matter of time before her heart stopped and completed the change.

Thump-thump. Thump. Thump-thump.

Suddenly, Bella let a gurgled moan escape her throat and she arched her back as another wave of fire coursed through. "Bella, Bella, I'm here. Bella, can you hear me?" Edward was panicked. He'd been on the edge of losing his mind from the moment after he bit her. He knew biting her was what she wanted and he knew it was the right thing to do, but the moment his teeth left her skin, he regretted the act instantly. It took the efforts of both Alice and myself to convince him to finish biting her in the marked places or else the conversion would take too long. "Bella, open your eyes. Look at me."

_She'll be just fine, Edward. The transformation is almost complete._Edward jerked his gaze away from Bella for the first time in days, to glare at me. The burning look in his eyes held pure fear…. And pure passion. _Love isn't always rational_, I thought to myself, earning another glance from Edward. But he dutifully ignored me to continue staring back at Bella.

Thump-thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her heart beat was wavering now. Everyone in this room could hear it. That great pounding noise we had all enjoyed whenever Bella visited our house, was driving itself to the maximum.

Alice was still sitting in the couch on the other side of the room, though since the bite, she had moved the couch a little closer to the bed. _This must be hard for her to watch. I know she doesn't remember her own conversion from human to vampire, and this was the first one she's seen, to Bella no less. She must be beside herself in fear. She's looked almost as broken as Edward these past many days. _

If I were to tell myself I was not in the least worried or concerned for Bella's sake, that would be falsity in it's greatest form. I was, indeed, anxious. Though, long ago I had convinced myself worry would do no good. I had put on my best professional face and stood tall. It would all turn out for the better. Edward deserved no less than to be happy. Bella made him happy. For Heaven's sake, Bella made us all happy. Yes, if I was being truthful to myself, I would have to say that I was excited for what the future held for us all, once Bella was permanently in our lives.

Thump. And all was silent again.

Edward's eyes widened at the missing sound and I could feel the presence of our family gathering in the doorway. We all knew this was the end, or the beginning, and life would be new from here over. Edward stood from his chair and knelt beside the bed once again, waiting for Bella to make the first movement. Very swiftly (and earning a gasp from Esme) Bella's eyes flickered open.

With heavy relief, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and sank back into my chair. The transformation was done. Life was finally whole for us **all**. It was over.

**A/N: I**** ho****pe you liked it. I swear I'm writing this story at supersonic speed. The life of a home school student can get dull and boring sometimes.**

**Despite what you hear, reviews DO make me write more! I don't think it's possible for me to write faster, but more I think I can do if I have support. **


End file.
